Janjgir Champa
The district "Janjgir-Champa" is situated in the Indian state of Chhattisgarh and is a small developing district. The District Head Quarter Janjgir of the district Janjgir-Champa is the city of Maharaja Jajawalya Dev of Kulchury dynasty. Earlier a part of the Bilaspur district, Jangir was carved out in 1998 to a separate district of its own, and ran to a political controversy about the name of the freshly minted district, which it carries to date as the name "Janjgir - Champa". Inhabitants are generally migrants from nearby villages, and the localities are named after castes, like kahra para, khale para and Bhata para to name a few. History The District was established on 25 May 1998, which is best known as The heart of Chhattisgarh because of its central locality in state. The Vishnu Mandir of Janjgir district reflects the golden past of this district. Geography The Hasdeo - Bango project has been considered as life supporting canal for this district. Under this project 3/4 area of the district will be covered for irrigation. The District Head Quarter of Janjgir-Champa is Janjgir, which is situated on National Highway 200. Janjgir is 43 KM away from Bilaspur and 152 KM from State capital Raipur through the road route. Economy The Janjgir-Champa district is a major producer of food grains in the state. It is a major hub for agricultural trade and a major local market for fresh farm supplies and the district is also famous for lime stone. Janjgir-Champa district is one of the fastest growing district of India, as 52 power plants are being opened in the district. Janjgir is going to become the "power hub" of our country, which will supply 15 to 20 thousand megawatt electricity. Wardha Power Plant(6 x 600 MW) which is 2nd biggest upcoming private thermal power plant of Asia is one of the major thermal power plant of the district. Transport Railway District head quarter Janjgir is connected with Rail Line of South-Eastern Railway. It is situated on Howarah-Mumbai main line. State capital Raipur is 152 KM from Janjgir through Rail route. The main railway stations of district Janjgir-Champa are Champa, Naila and Akaltara. The railway station of Janjgir is called Naila after the part of the town in which it is located. There has been several unsuccessful attempts by the local inhabitants to rename it to Janjgir. Nevertheless, attempts are still on and might enjoy success in the future. Demographics According to the 2011 census Janjgir Champa has a population of 1,620,632, roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 308th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 23.01 %. Janjgir Champa has a sex ratio of 986 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.7 %. Culture The Vishnu Mandir is an ancient artistic sample of Vaishnav community. Tourism and religious place Janjgir also carries an old world which is the essence of its existence. Janjgir has been the residence of Miss A.C Funk,a Christian Missionary who lost her life in Titanic. Her house still lies deserted in the city and people often visit the ruins of her house.Further,the Nahariya Baba Temple, a temple dedicated to Lord Hanuman has always been a place of interest for the tourists. Manka Devi Mandir of Khokhra is also a peaceful and nicest place of district located between 2 big ponds. Major tourist place are Madanpurgarh, Rishabhtirth, and Vishnu Temple. And major religious place are Shivarinarayan, Kaleshwarnath(Pithampur), Chandrahasini(Chandrapur), Ashtabhuji(Adhbhar), and Laxmenshwar temple (Kharod). Education Education system of Janjgir district is very fine. Shri Kailashpath Singhania Hr. Sec.School(Gopalnagar), Hasdeo Public School, Delhi Public School, Lions Public School, Gyaandeep Convent School and DAV school are best in district. Many biggest educational institutes of country are eager to open their branches in district because of incredible Industrialisation. See also * Tourism in Chhattisgarh References External links * Official website * Janjgir website * Map of Janjgir Category:Districts of Chhattisgarh